Wolf's Bain
by BlackArmsGeneral
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell, the galaxy's most notorious mercenary , is adrift in space, little fuel, no hope. Fallow him through his memories of a troubled past, and discover why he turned to crime. Rated M for strong language, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place in no particular time in the Srarfox time line, only after a solo duel between Fox and Wolf. That should clear up any confusion.

I do not own Starfox or any related material.

Chapter 1

"_How can this be?!"_ Wolf thinks to himself, _"He's out maneuvering me, out-pacing me, HIS OUT DOING ME!"_

There is nothing Wolf hates more than being out done, epically by Fox McCloud. "Give it up Wolf," Came McCloud's voice over the com system, "You'll never win."

He would never admit it out loud, but Wolf knew Fox was right, this time. "Fox, I'll never give up, we have a score to settle, and I'll be the one to take you down!"

"You'll never learn..." said Fox, in a sad tone.

Wolf roared in anger and jammed the controls to the right, hopping to catch the annoying vulpine off guard, but fox kept is cool and nimbly dogged down and hit the thrusters to shoot ahead of Wolf's red and white ship, aptly named Wolfen. "I'll say it one more time, Wolf, break off!"

This caused wolf's blood to boil even hotter, he punched the thrusters to close the gap between him and Fox's Arwing.

"Suit yourself..." said Fox, and he quickly pulled up and over Wolf in a half circle-like move and fired his laser into Wolf's lower left wing, ripping it off the craft and taking to of his engines with it. The sudden change in propulsion caused the Wolfen to spin away from the battle.

"FOOOOOOOOOX!!" Wolf screamed as his ship spun off into the distance, Fox just shook his head and headed back to the Great Fox.

Wolf struggled with his controls, he had to stop this spinning or he might be caught in the plaint's gravity and crash. He shut off two of the remaining four engines and diverted there fuel to the remaining one on the left side. The spinning slowed and eventually stopped.

Wolf slammed his fist in the controls in front of him, "Damn him, damn him to hell!" he shouted to himself. He checked the gages and instruments on the dashboard, he was almost out of fuel and the electrical system was down, only life support was functional. After fiddling with the electrical system for some time, wolf got the com system and navigation online, but he dare not activate his engines for fear of using the last of his fuel.

Against his pride and better judgment, Wolf sent a distress signal, "Mayday, mayday, this is Wolf O'Donnell in the fighter vessel Wolfen, repeat this is Wolf O'Donnell. My ship is heavily damaged and I'm almost out of fuel, requesting assistance, repeat, requesting assistance."

He set the distress signal to repeat every thirty minuets, and settled in for a long wait.

Four hours latter, Wolf was fighting to keep the systems on his ship going, first the navigation would go out, then life sport, then something else, things didn't look good. When he finally got all of the systems working, the com went off line. He couldn't reactivate it.

"_So, this is how it ends for the great Wolf O'Donnell..."_ he thought, _"Drifting into the endless void of outer space, I always figured I would go down in the middle of a dogfight, or in a bar brawl some where." _His thoughts shifted when he caught sight of a piece of paper sticking out from between his seat and the bulkhead, he picked it up, "How could I be so careless, I never let you fall off the dash before, Lora." he said to the picture in his hand. He studied the picture for the thousandth time, it was a picture of him, Wolf, and a female wolf with tan fur and a black stripe running from just above her eyes, up and behind her ears. The female wolf was Lora O'Donnell, Wolf's sister.

"You are the one who keeps me going, I'll never forget what you did for me." He taped the picture to an empty place on the dash and started to drift off into sleep.

**Twenty-five years before...**

" Mommy, mommy wake up!" cries a young wolf over the droning of a flat lined hospital heart EEG machine, "Mommy! Please wake up!" Another young wolf was sobbing in to corner, unable to stand or speak while a doctor pronounces the time of death, " I'm calling it, 8:47 PM, April 29, 2078. Mr. O'Donnell, I'm sorry..." Gregory O'Donnell looked at the crow who had just pronounced his wifes death.

"No your not," he spat, acid in his words, "at the end of the day, you still get paid, you get to go home to a loving wife, kids, no , I know your not sorry Jacob."

"Thats not fair Greg, you kn-"

"Get out of here..."

"But, I-"

"I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Dr. Jacob Lokie saw that there was no point in arguing with this man, he walked out of the room.

"Mommy, wake up!" cried the young wolf again.

"SHUT UP WOLF!" Yelled Gregory, "SHES DEAD, YOU CAN'T BRING HER BACK!"

"Bu- but, daddy, I-" his words were cut off by a viscous back and from his father.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The other wolf in the corner stopped crying, "Stop daddy, thats not fair."

"Not fair?" asked Gregory, evilly eying his daughter, "Do you want to know whats not fair, my wife is dead, shes gone and shes not coming back, and do you want to know why?" The girl was to scared to speak, Gregory took another step towards her. "It's because this sniveling worm," He pointed at Wolf, "Wanted a candy bar! She was a good woman, she didn't deserve to be shot, especially not by a cop!" He was standing right in front of her now. Gregory was a tall man, towering over his 10 year old daughter. Years ago, he was a body builder, and although that was a long time ago, he was still buff. He grabbed his daughter's shirt and lifted her to eye level, "This was all your brothers fault, and I'll make him pay, for as long as I live, he'll pay."

A/N: Yes, this story will be dark, very dark. Those of you with a weak stomach, don't bother with the rest of this, you have been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait... The summer got the better of me. I also had to make a few changes, I increased both Wolf's and Lora's age for the sake of the plot. I'll make the changes in the first chapter too. I also fixed the problem with the name, I was saying O'Donnald, his name is O'Donnell, sorry about that.

I do not own Starfox or any related material.

* * *

Wolf's Bain

Chapter 2

The next day, young Wolf woke up from a bad dream and looked around his room,_ "Was it just a dream?"_ he thought, _"It must have been!"_

Wolf smiled as he got dressed and headed down the steps to the kitchen to see what his mother had made for breakfast, but, when he got to the kitchen, there was no breakfast, no mother, only his father, sitting at the table, drinking what Wolf guessed was apple juice. He didn't seem to notice Wolf.

"Good morning, Dad." said Wolf, his father seemed to stir from a daze. Wolf tried again, "Morning, Dad."

Greg glared at is son, "And whats so god damned good about it!?" he shouted. Wolf backed up against the wall.

"Dad? Whats wro... AGH!" Wolf shouted as the glass his dad was drinking from shattered as it hit the wall, showering Wolf in glass and foul smelling liquid.

Greg jumped out of his chair, grabbed Wolf by his Super Nintendo T-shirt, and held him up against the wall, staring him right in the eyes. "I asked you a question, Worm! Whats so good about this morning!?" He smacked Wolf across the face with his free hand, "Is it because she's dead!? Huh!?" he smacked Wolf again, bloodying his nose.

"DAD!" Came a voice from the doorway. Greg and Wolf both looked to see Lora, Wolf's older sister, standing there. "Dad, put him down." She commanded.

Greg looked bewildered, "Why? Why should I put him down, honey?" he said in a softer voice, "He killed your mother, you should be helping me."

"No, He didn't kill Mom, the man with the gun did."

"Sweetie, I..."

"Put him down, Dad, please?"

Greg seemed to soften at the words of his daughter, he looked at Wolf's bloody face and drooped him to the floor. "Your lucky, Worm..." He walked back to the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his leather jacket, "I'm going to the store, Lora, I don't know when I'll be back."

Lora watched him walk to the car and drive away, then the hurried over to Wolf, who was still in shock. His favorite t-shirt's neck was stretched out half way down his chest and covered in blood from his nose, his face frozen in fear and shock. "Wolf?" Lora's voice was soft and comforting, "Wolf, it's ok."

Wolf seemed to regain some composure, "Lora, whats going on, where is Mommy?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Wolf just stared at her. "Wolf..." Lora's eyes filled with tears, "She's gone, Mom is dead." She wanted to cry on his shoulder, she wanted to let it out, but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her little brother.

Wolf was completely stoic, he seemed to have turned into a statue. Lora examined his light gray hair and the perfectly straight, white stripe leading from between his eyes, up between is ears and behind his head. His white mussel was streaked with blood that was dripping onto his shirt. His normally bright, hazel colored eyes were a glazed-over gray and filling with tears.

"It-" he began to speak in a broken voice, "It wa-wasn't a dream?" The tears began to spill out of his eyes.

Lora swallowed her sadness, "No Wolf, it's real."

Wolf seemed to fall apart as he hugged his sister and burred he face in her dress, sobbing uncontrollably. Lora held him on the kitchen floor for two hours, comforting him. After some time, his crying slowed, and finally stopped. He looked up at his sister, across her white mussel was a warm smile, her bright green eyes were warm and kind. She took after there mother, right down to the awkward, black stripe in her face that started in between her eyes, like Wolf's, but curved over to her left ear, coloring the fur on her left ear black instead of the light, tan fur that covered the rest of her body.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while before Lora broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." He replied with a hiccup.

Lora looked at the clock on the stove, 12:30 PM. "No use making breakfast now, how does grilled cheese sound?" She smiled at her brother.

"That sounds wonderful." He said as he heard his stomach growl.

"Ok," Lora pulled out a pan from under the sink, "I'll cook, you wash your face."

Wolf realized his face was streaked with tears and dried blood and felt embarrassed. He raced up the stairs to wash up. Lora turned around to the stove as the smile diapered from her face and the tears came rushing back. She cried as she made lunch...

After lunch, Wolf and Lora went to the living room and turned on the tv. It was on the news channel, the reporter was a slender, blue bird with a bit of red plumage around her eyes.

"This is Lenneit Lombardi with The Corneria News Network."

The reporter was standing behind a large crowed of people cheering at a large stage in the middle of Corneria City. "Today is the day where Dr. Andross is expected to be promoted to Chief of Science." the bird continued.

A tan colored dog walked on to the stage, "It is with great honer that I. General Pepper, presen-" Lora changed the channel.

"Thats boring.." She said as she put on cartoons for Wolf. She was nine years old, two years older than Wolf, and she actually was interested in what was going on, but for Wolf's sake, she let him watch Transformers. She looked at her brother as he watched the show, he looked happy, with a big grin on his face. She was happy that she could do this for her brother, "I'll be your mommy now, Wolf" she thought.

After the show was over, They heard a car pull up in the drive way, Lora panicked. "What will he do to Wolf now?" she thought. "Quick Wolf! Run upstairs to your room. I'll try and keep his attention."

Wolf did as he was told, too scared to argue. After Lora heard his door shut, she ran to the back door to greet her father, but instead of her father just walking in, there was a knock on the door.

"Greg? Lora? Is somebody home?" Asked a voice from behind the door. Lora opened the door and saw Jacob Lokie on the other side. "Oh, Lora. Is your father home?"

"No Mr. Lokie, he went to the store." She replied, relived.

"Oh," Jacob was surprised that Gregory would leave his kids home alone the day after there mother was killed. "Do you mind if we come in? I brought the kids."

"Come on in, I'll get Wolf."

Jacob, his wife, Kimberly, and the twins, Jake and Sue, walked into the house as Lora ran up the stairs. He noticed the broken glass and liquor on the floor that Lora had forgotten to clean up. "I thought Greg gave up drinking?" he mumbled.

Wolf and Lora came back down the steps to play with the twins. "Lora," Jacob stopped her as she was heading to the back yard. "What happened here?" He pointed at the broken glass.

"Oh that, um, dad just dropped a glass, thats why he went to the store." She lied, "I forgot to clean it up."

"Oh, is that so? When did your father start drinking again?"

"I think he just had a few last night, because of..." The memory hurt as it came to mind and she looked down.

"It's ok," said Jacob placing a hand on her shoulder, "Go and play with the others, I'll clean this up."

"Thank you." Said Lora and she went outside.

"Kim..." Jacob said to his wife.

"What is is?"

"She just lied to me."

"How can you tell?"

"If Greg had just dropped this glass, he would have done it where he was sitting, and if it happened last night, it would have dried by now..." Jacob seemed worried.

"Well, why would she lie?" Asked his wife.

"I don't know Kim, but this glass was thrown, not dropped." Jacob and Kimberly picked up the broken glass and cleaned up the liquor, then, Jacob looked outside and watched the kids play basket ball in the driveway.

* * *

A/N: So, like it? after making you wait all summer, I hope you do! Please R+R.


End file.
